jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Biosyn
Biosyn was a genetics company similar to InGen with headquarters in , California. The company was notorious for pilfering from other scientists and companies. Peculiarly, it employed more lawyers than scientists. Jurassic Park (novel) The company was owned and operated by Bill Steingarten during the events of the novel and primarily competed with fellow genetic engineering company, InGen. Biosyn tried to keep up with their competition through their head of product development, Dr. Lewis Dodgson. Dodgson himself had a notorious history and amassed a nasty reputation, particularly after spreading a modified form of the rabies virus to Chilean farmers without their knowledge or consent. Dodgson also involved himself in corporate espionage schemes regarding developing technology from rival companies, usually by deconstructing the technology and repackaging it to avoid lawsuits. Biosyn's most notable scheme had Dodgson influence Jurassic Park's computer programmer, Dennis Nedry, to give him embryos from the park, paying Nedry a total of $1.5 million dollars for his help. Fortunately, Biosyn never received the embryos due Nedry being killed by a Dilophosaurus in the park. The result of Nedry's provoked sabotage was several deaths, the destruction of the Isla Nublar facilities, and the bankruptcy of InGen, none of which Biosyn took any blame or responsibility for. Jurassic Park (film) The name "Biosyn" was never used in the film, but the sequence of events from the novel is more or less the same. The Lost World (novel) By the time of the second novel's events, Jeff Rossiter had become the head of Biosyn. After the incident on Isla Nublar, Biosyn tried again and again to get InGen's technology, but failed each time. They even paid $500,000 to the Dai-Ichi bureau to buy InGen (which was going bankrupt), but the Japanese creditors wouldn't sell. Howard King, a biologist of Biosyn, was about to be fired because his research on blood coagulation factors was deemed a failure. Dodgson offered to help him out of his rut if Howard would help with his espionage in exchange. Biosyn also hired the famous scientist George Baselton to improve its image, although Baselton's efficiency was put in serious question during the Isla Sorna expedition. Dodgson, King, and Baselton traveled to Isla Sorna to claim the discovery of the dinosaurs, planning to steal eggs and take them back to the mainland. The company planned to use dinosaurs as its prime testing organism, believing that because the dinosaurs were artificially created, they didn't have any rights and thus would prove to garner no legal issues. All three have suffered gruesome deaths in the novel. The Lost World (film) Dodgson and Biosyn were never mentioned in the film. Instead, Peter Ludlow, after recently taking charge of InGen, traveled to Isla Sorna in an attempt to bring dinosaurs back to the mainland for Jurassic Park: San Diego, hoping to save the company from bankruptcy. This ultimately failed and resulted in the deaths of several hired mercenaries and civilians, and the general public finding out about the existence of dinosaurs. Video games * Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues featured a cinematic opening explaining that the main competitor of InGen, Biosyn, is sending in troops and scientists in an attempt to gain control of Isla Nublar for their own purposes. They serve as the main antagonists of the game. * In the Sega CD Jurassic Park game, the player would battle against Biosyn soldiers near the end of the game and use their helicopter to get out from Isla Nublar. * In the intro video of the Lost World video game, the name Piaseckyj P. is shown, and the description says: "Possible Biosyn spy". * In Jurassic Park: Trespasser, a crashed helicopter with a Biosyn logo can be found on Isla Sorna. Harold Greenwood was probably a spy of Biosyn. Trivia * "Biosyn" stands for Biology Synthetics Technologies, Inc. * There exists a company in Lewisville (Texas) named Bio-Synthesis, Biosyn for short. Their website is biosyn.com. * In Michael Crichton's final novel prior to his death, , features a brief mention of a "BioSyn" corporation.Next, chapter: CH017, page 128. It is unknown if this was an intended allusion. References Category:Organizations Category:Antagonist Category:Villains